Ash's Choice
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: Caught between his feelings for Misty, May, and Dawn. Ash sets off to find out who would be the one for him. And the only way is by having sex with them. AshMisty, AshMay, AshDawn A little of AshAnabel at the beginning. INCOMPLETE
1. Which One

This is my first M-rated fic. I warn you that there will be some lemons. Ash/Misty, Ash/May, and Ash/Dawn. So if you're not 18 or you can't handle the thought of two people having sex, don't read it!!! I don't own Pokemon, so there.

Which One 

Two years have passed since Ash's Sinnoh adventure. Dawn stayed in Sinnoh (mostly because that's her home) to learn more and train her Pokemon to be top notch in contests. Brock went back to Pewter City and relieved his dad of Gym Leader duty. Ash and Pikachu, along with his other Pokemon, went back to Pallet Town. After a while, he found the Battle Frontier president, Scott, and took him up on his offer to become a Frontier Brain. Soon, Pallet Town was home to the Battle Fortress. Ash would stay in touch with Brock and Dawn, along with Misty, May, and fellow Frontier Brain, Anabel. Soon he realizes that he needed something more than just the thrill of Pokemon training.

One day, he flipped on the tube because he needed a rest from training with his Pokemon. The first channel was called 'Kanto's Most Popular Gym Leaders.' "Good evening, Pokemon fans!" greeted the announcer. "Today's most popular Gym Leader is none other than the tomboyish mermaid, Misty!" The camera shifted to the young red head. She stood there in her original clothing: her yellow tank-top that covered half of her torso and her short shorts that were held up by red suspenders. But she changed since she first met Ash. She was bigger and had more delicate curves and she also let her hair down. Ash sat there with his eyes glued. _"She's hot!"_ he thought. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed that he had a bit of a boner. "Maybe I should watch something else," he said as he grabbed the remote and changed channels.

Next was a show being broadcast from Hoenn. It was the Pokemon Contest Grand Festival. "Hello to everyone watching! Today I'm with the new contest champion!" said the MC. "Hailing from Petalburg City, give it up for Gym Leader Norman's daughter, May!" she cheered. Everyone there went into an uproar as May took her place upon the platform. She had her black shorts, but instead of her red top, she wore a red tank-top with a pokeball symbol on it. She was still sporting her red bandana. She giggled as Mr. Contesta handed her the Ribbon Cup. Ash was practically drooling and his boner became harder. He regained his senses again and changed channels.

This next one was being broadcast from Sinnoh. Just like in Hoenn, this was another Grand Festival. They were showing the results of the contest finalists. "I wonder if Dawn made it to the finals," Ash said to himself. Soon the TV shown the top three and Dawn was ranked number two. Ash gawked at her picture. She still had the same clothes, but instead of her pink scarf, she had a jacket and she wasn't wearing her cap. She also grew since they last met. This time it was her boobs, but they were just a bit small. Her skirt was tight and her ass has gotten a bit bigger than last time. Ash's boner grew so hard, that it began to hurt. "This is too much!" he grunted as he switched the TV off.

He left the living room and went upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and started thinking about his friends. _"Misty, May, and Dawn..."_ he began. _"I can tell they all have a crush on me. But..."_ Then he turned over. _"Which one would be the one for me?"_ he asked in his mind. He gave it some thought. _"I know! Maybe the one who's the best in bed would be right for me,"_ he thought. He sat up and pondered it some more. "But then, what would I know about that?" he asked aloud. "I'm still a..." he said but then was interrupted. "A virgin?" asked a voice. He looked to the door to find Anabel. "What could she probably want with me?" he asked in his head. "And how did she know what I was talking about?"

**That was the first chapter. I love cliffhangers like these, so if you don't like it, then that's tough!**


	2. I Can Help

Second chapter of this fic. In Ash's time of need, dear Anabel is here to help. But how? You'll just have to read.

I Can Help 

"Hello, Ash," greeted Anabel. "Uh...hi, Anabel," Ash replied. He was nervous about Anabel hearing his conservation. "I couldn't help overhearing you," she began. "Oh, well, that's alright. It's not your fault," Ash assured as he got off of the bed. "So, what's up?" he asked. Anabel blushed a bit at his question. She looked down to her feet as a sheepish grin covered her face. "Well..." she started. "I came here to tell you something that I wanted to tell you for quite some time," "Really?" inquired Ash. Anabel took a big gulp as she started to spill her secret. "I..." she droned. She couldn't think of the rest of the words to her sentence. She was so nervous that a familiar pressure was building in her groin. At the last second, she blurted something she thought she would've regretted. "I want you to fuck me!" she blurted. As soon as she blurted that out she quickly brought her hands to her mouth. _"What did I just say?"_ she thought frantically. Ash was dumbfounded. "Say what?" he asked. Anabel was totally silent, for she didn't want to say anything else outrageous.

She thought fast to cover up her last sentence. "I meant to say that I want to help you with your virgin problem," she stated with her face blushing brighter than before. Ash turned red just like his friend. "Really?" he asked. "So you're not a...virgin?" "Well, I still am. But I know how to do it," she replied. Ash gulped loudly as he asked "And how's that?" Anabel blushed brighter as thoughts her masturbating to the fantasy of Ash screw her raced through her head. Ash could sense that she was reluctant to answer so he told her she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. "What I'm saying is this: you're a virgin and I'm one too. So we should both help each other out, right?" Anabel asked. "Yeah..." Ash nodded in response. Anabel then started to feel more confident. "So let's do it! I'm ready to be deflowered!" Anabel exclaimed. Ash was still a bit unsure about all of this, but he wanted answers to his problem and Anabel was here to help. So he had no choice but to take this opportunity.

Anabel pushed Ash onto the bed as she seductively took off her clothes. First was her button-up shirt. Ash gazed as she slowly unbuttoned it. She turned around as she continued unbuttoning. Then she revealed one shoulder that looked like it was as smooth as silk. Then she revealed the other and Ash grew harder. Then she let the shirt drop, revealing her bare back. Ash's eyes widened as Anabel stood there and then she turned around and winked. Her mid-sized breasts taunted Ash. He tried to get up to grab them, but Anabel pushed him back down. "Not just yet," she said.

Then she went to her pants. Ash's dick grew harder as she slowly pulled down her pants. She revealed a pair of lavender panties that matched her hair. She then turned around like last time and began to slowly pull down her panties. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He started pulling off his clothes but never taking his eyes off of Anabel. With her panties to her ankles, she bent down to reveal her moist pussy. Ash's heart pounded and his thoughts raced. _"Go and screw her!"_ yelled his conscious. She slid her feet out of the panties and tossed them aside with the rest of her clothes. She was amazed to find that Ash was fully undressed and also at the size of his member. "Can we get on with it?" Ash pleaded. Anabel giggled a bit and went over to him.

What she did first was grab his dick and jacked him off. Ash groaned as Anabel's delicate fingers started to dance across his head. He closed his eyes at this amazing feeling and then suddenly opened them to an even better feeling. He looked down to find his lover sucking on the head of his dick. She licked and sucked it. Her head rapidly bobbed up and down. She would hum around it, causing Ash to moan from the vibrations. She then stopped and looked at Ash's sweating face. "Good, huh?" she smiled. Ash couldn't reply. So she continued her blowjob. "I can feel it..." Ash panted. Anabel stopped and got up. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Ash asked in disappointment. The only response he got was her pussy hovering over his face. "Now it's your turn," Anabel said.

Ash grabbed her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his face. He lapped at her goodness with the ferocity of a Munchlax at an all-you-can-eat buffet. Anabel moaned loudly as the feeling built within her. She tightly shut her eyes as Ash continued his feeding. She was really surprised when Ash flipped her on her back. He then started licking her clit. Anabel nearly went crazy. She turned red in the face as Ash suddenly jammed his tongue into her entrance. "Aw, yes! YES!!!" she screamed. But soon she calmed down when she realized that Ash stopped. "Are you ready for the main event?" he asked. Anabel was panting heavily. She was too out of breath to answer, but she nodded to his question. "Okay, then. I'll start slow," said Ash.

He positioned his dick near her entrance and slowly penetrated her. Anabel gasped and moaned as Ash continued to slowly enter her tight hole. When he felt her barrier he thrust past it, causing Anabel to scream. Tears rolled down her eyes. Ash stopped to make sure she was okay. "It's alright," she said. Ash then continued and started pumping. He held her legs back, trying to get all she could give to him. Anabel started moaning loudly and soon they turned to screams. Just hearing her voice made Ash go faster. Anabel's screams became more frantic as Ash continued his thrusting. Next thing Ash knew, he felt her tighten around him and noticed white fluid spilling from her. "Please, keep it up!" she wailed. Ash was amazed, feeling her juices flowing made the whole experience more satisfying. Anabel screamed again as she came again on his inserted member. Ash couldn't hold it in any longer. He felt like he was about to blow. Anabel wrapped her legs around him to help him go deeper inside her. "Anabel..." Ash began. "I know!" she panted. "Let me have it!" she moaned. Ash held it in as long as he could. Then when he released, he exploded in her. Anabel moaned as she felt the warm fluid flood her body. Then she responded by releasing her juices. Ash fell on top of her as she embraced him. They were both panting heavily. "See..." said Anabel. "I told you I could help," she panted. Ash chuckled a bit. "I guess you're right," he said. The two stayed like that for a while and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, they woke up to find themselves sore. "Thanks, for your help," said Ash. Anabel went to the door and smiled. "No. Thank you for helping me out," she said. Then she went out the door. Ash laid there and then began to wonder which girl to go with. He decided that if he couldn't make up his mind, he'd hook up with Anabel. He gathered his clothes and set off to Cerulean City to meet Misty.

**That's the first lemon scene of this fic. It was long, but it was good. If you think I'm good now, you just wait until Ash meets up with the other girls. Read and review everyone!!! **


	3. Sex With A Mermaid

This is another chapter with a lemon. Ash and Misty action to be precise. This is actually my favorite couple, but Ash with May and Dawn look nice to. Don't let the battle scene get in the way. It's just there to set up the mood. Enough with my rambling, let's get it on.

Sex With A Mermaid 

Ash was halfway to Cerulean City. He thought about how he had to tell Pikachu to stay behind. He really wanted his yellow buddy to come with him, but he decided that this was a journey he must go on himself. Besides, he didn't want Pikachu to see what him and some of his closest friends making sweet love. It probably would've fried the little guy's innocence.

An hour later, he finally arrived in Cerulean City. "This is it," he said. He was totally nervous. He was in the town of a close friend only to get into her panties. "I gotta know which one is the right one," he kept telling himself. He soon found himself in front of the Cerulean Gym. "Oh, boy..." he sighed. He slowly made his way to the door, each step made his heart pound quicker and harder. When he got to the door, he was sweating bullets. He knew how Misty could be. Asking her to have sex with him would really got her pissed at him. But then he remembered all those times when she almost revealed her feelings to him. This thought gave him more confidence and he was able to able the door with no problem and went inside.

He made his way to the gym's pool. Knowing Misty, she's probably there training her water pokemon. He was partially right. Misty was at the pool, but she wasn't training her pokemon, she was battling a trainer. "A Gym Battle. And not a normal battle, it's a Double Battle," Ash said quietly. "I'll just lay low until it's over. Just to see who wins," At the pool, Misty had an Empoleon and a Tentacruel and they were fighting against a Yanmega and a Tangrowth. "Tangrowth! Hit Empoleon with Poison Jab!" yelled the opposing trainer. Tangrowth lifted one arm and jabbed it into Empoleon. But Empoleon didn't take any damage. "Didn't you know that poison moves don't work on steel-types like Empoleon?" Misty asked. "Oh, crap!" groaned the other trainer. "Let's see how you like a Poison Jab! Tentacruel, get Tangrowth!" Misty commanded. Tentacruel floated over to Tangrowth and jabbed it with one of its tentacles, knocking out the giant vine-covered pokemon. "That's one down!" said Misty. "Oh, yeah! Yanmega, hit Tentacruel with Giga Impact!" yelled the other trainer. Yanmega charged into Tentacruel. "Intercept it, Empoleon!" yelled Misty. Empoleon jumped into Yanmega's way and took the attack. Giga Impact basically bounced off the emperor pokemon. "Finish it! Drill Peck!" commanded Misty. Empoleon spun around like a drill and charged into Yanmega. The attack was too much for the ugly bug pokemon and it passed out. "Looks like I win again!" cheered Misty. The trainer recalled his pokemon and ran off. He ran past Ash and yelled "I'll beat the bitch sooner or later!"

Misty recalled her pokemon and step off the platform. She was making her way to the back room until she heard clapping. She turned around to find Ash emerging from the door on the other side of the room. "You win another one, I see," he said. Misty blushed deeply. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm just here to see you," As replied as he walked up to her. "You can come with me to the back," Misty offered. Ash nodded and they both left the pool. Misty was blushing harder than before as they made their way through the corridors. "Where are we going?" asked Ash. "To my room," Misty replied. _"Her room? Is she trying to set things up for what I think she wants to do?"_ Ash thought in his mind. He regained his nervousness. As they walked, Ash looked down and watch Misty's nice ass. It wasn't too small or too big, but it looked tight. His dick became hard. _"I just wanna fuck her ass right now!"_ he yelled in his head.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally made it to Misty's room. When they both entered, Misty shut the door and locked it. When Ash heard the lock click he quickly spun around, but to his surprise, Misty jumped on top of him. Misty kissed Ash so hungrily that you'd think she was trying to eat his lips. "Calm down!" Ash yelled as he tried to break free from her. "I can't anymore, Ash Ketchum!" Misty said. She got off of him and started to take off her clothes. "I need to feel you inside me! I want your dick in my tight pussy!" she panted. She was getting hot and sweaty. She took off everything but her panties. Ash looked down to see a wet spot in her panties. _"She must really want me,"_ he thought. Just like a crazed beast, she stripped his clothes off faster than you could say 'Sudowoodo'. She took off all of his clothes and gazed at the main part of his nude body that she wanted. She took his member into her hand and soon put her face to it with her mouth opened wide.

She started sucking on his dick so hard that it kinda hurt Ash a bit. "Oh...You must really want it, huh?" Ash moaned. Misty occasionally licked his rod and sometimes sucked on his balls. She let her tongue dance around the sensitive tip as Ash moaned louder. She jerked him off and then started to suck on it some more. Ash reached down to grab her head and he slowly thrust in her mouth like he was fucking her pussy. Misty loved this. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt Ash released his load in her mouth. With her mouth full of his cum, she drew away and swallowed it. There was just a little excess on her mouth and she licked it off.

Ash brought Misty up to eye level and then slowly slid down her panties. He kissed her on her neck as he did so, causing moans to escaped Misty's mouth. Then he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. "I'm ready for it," Misty said in a seductive tone. She got on her hands and knees to reveal her moist pussy. Ash was amazed. It was totally shaved and it was dripping. He got on the bed with her and grabbed his member to help position right in front of her entrance. He slowly entered the tight hole and Misty screamed loudly. "Is this your first time?" Ash asked out of concern. "Yeah. But please, fuck me hard. I need it," Misty pleaded. Ash continued to make his way to her barrier and broke it. He laid his chest on top of her back and held himself up with his arms as he started pumping. He started slow to help give Misty time to adjust. She soon opened up enough and she found herself in heaven. She let out loud moans as she felt Ash's dick moving around inside her. She lowered her head into the pillows and screamed as Ash went faster. "Yeah, you're nice and wet," Ash said between thrusts. Misty felt a deep pressure building inside her and it was about to come out. "Oh, Ash! Please! I'm so close!!" she moaned. Then she let out a long moan as she came on his member. Unlike Anabel, a lot of liquid came from Misty. Ash liked that and went faster to speed up his climax. In a few moments, he let loose his small soldiers inside Misty's pussy. Misty was totally satisfied with the warm cum flooding her body. "Wait," said Ash. "I'm not done yet,"

Ash pulled out of her pussy and got her to lie down on her stomach. He positioned his member at her tight asshole. "You were taunting me with this ass earlier. Now I'm about to have the last laugh," he said as he slowly entered the hole. Misty hissed in pain. He tried not to go too fast for Misty's sake. He soon started his thrusting, causing Misty to moan from both pain and pleasure. "Yeah, Ash! Please! Teach my ass not to taunt you again!" she moaned. Ash enjoyed hearing Misty talk to him like that. It encouraged him to go faster. Misty's moans were even louder than ever. "Ohhhh!!! I'm cumming again!!!" she moaned. She buried her head into the pillows and squealed loudly as she released her juices onto the bed. Ash was getting close too. "You naughty ass. You're gonna get it now!" he grunted. He soon came into her ass causing Misty to squeal again but this time without her head in the pillows. Ash fell on top of Misty as Misty panted for breath. He reached underneath Misty to grab her tits and play with them causing Misty to moan quietly. They stayed like that for a little bit.

In a few minutes, he recovered his strength and got off of Misty and pulled out of her ass. Misty was drifting off to sleep. He gathered his clothes and put them on and was about to leave. "Wait, Ash," Misty tiredly called out. Ash turned around to face the naked redhead. "I love you," she said sweet. Tears rolled down her eye as a smile came on her face. Ash walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Misty finally fell asleep. He quietly left her room and left the gym. _"Misty was incredible! I hope May and Dawn would be just as good!"_ he thought to himself. Now he has to make his way to Hoenn to find May.

**One of my best scenes. Mostly 'cause it's one of my first scenes. What do you think? You can tell me in your reviews. And by the way, in case you were wondering, Yanmega is the evolved form of Yanma and Tangrowth is the evolved form of Tangela. If you want to know how you can get them, you can ask me in your reviews and I'll tell you. I got them and a bunch of rare pokemon on Pokemon Diamond. **


	4. Coordinator's Climax

My Ash and May chapter. I'm really not that big a fan of this couple. So I hope you Ash/May fans won't think bad of me.

Coordinator's Climax 

Ash left Cerulean City and set off for Vermillion City to board the S.S. Anne. It took him an hour to get to Vermillion City and not long to board the ship. From there, he went to Hoenn, which took about two hours. Finally he arrived to his friend's native land. "That took a while..." Ash yawned as he walked off of the boat. He arrived at Slateport City and then took the short cut to Petalburg City. "Finally!" he sighed as he collapsed on the ground.

He rested at the Pokemon Center for an hour before continuing his way to the gym. "Knowing May, she's probably there training with her dad," he concluded as he turned the corner to the gym. There, Petalburg Gym stood before him. He took a deep breath. "I was able to do it with Misty, so with May it should be easier," he told himself. He made his way to the door and when he was about to open it, it opened itself and something collided into him. Ash reeled back. He didn't know what just happened at first. He looked down to see a kid who was holding a Ralts. "Max?" Ash said. The boy looked up to Ash. "Ash! It's been a while!" laughed Max as his Ralts leapt on his head. Ash paid a bit more attention to the little psychic pokemon. "I bet that Ralts is your, huh?" he asked. Max nodded. "Yeah. You should know this Ralts. It's the same one we saved from its fever and Team Rocket," Max explained. Ralts leapt onto Ash's head. "Well, it's nice to see you again," he laughed and Ralts laughed with him. He turned his attention back onto Max. "Hey, where's May?" he asked. Max pointed to the gym. "She's in there training with her Delcatty," he answered. "I've gotta go. My dad's in Petalburg Woods and he's gonna help teach Ralts how to use Shock Wave," he said as he ran off. "Good luck with that!" Ash yelled to the fleeing boy. _"As for me, I need some luck too if I want to get lucky,"_ he thought to himself. He entered the gym.

Even though it's been a while since he last been there, he was still able to navigate through the gyms' corridors. Finally, he heard a noise. "What was that?" he asked as he quietly drew closer to a nearby room. It was a meowing sound. Closer he went until he heard a voice. "Alright, Delcatty! Use Water Pulse and follow it with Blizzard!" yelled the voice. "Sounds like May," said Ash. He walked into the rooms' doorway, but to his surprise, he met both of Delcatty's attacks. He was hit with a Water Pulse, thus confusing him and then was frozen from Blizzard. "Oh my! Ash!" cried May. She ran to her frozen friend. She knew she couldn't just break the ice, so she took out a poke'ball. "Blaziken! Thaw Ash out with Flamethrower!" she yelled as she threw the ball. Her loyal fire/fighting pokemon appeared and blasted a stream of fire at the frozen boy to melt the ice. "Thanks..." Ash groaned. May recalled her Blaziken and Delcatty.

"So what's the occasion?" she asked as she put away the poke'balls. "Well..." he began. His eyes wandered her body. She noticed her nice sized tits and her well-sculpted body. As he gawked at her feminine prowess, he forgot he was in the middle of a sentence. This psyched May out. "Hello...Earth to Ash," she said. Ash snapped out of his trance. "Sorry..." he chuckled. "I'm here because...well..." he started to get nervous. His thoughts raced and his dick grew hard. May noticed his rather large member and shuddered. _"He wants to do that!?"_ she yelled in her head. She thought fast. "I know why you're here," she said aloud. Ash looked up. "You do?" he asked. May nodded. "You want to do the nasty, don't you?" she asked. Ash turned red, causing May to giggle. "Well, okay. A quick session before I go back to training," she said. She pulled Ash by the collar and into the side of the room. "It seems that you've done this before," he said to her. May shook her head, surprising Ash. "This is your first time!?" he asked in shocked. "And you seem so calm about it," he said. "Yep!" May giggled. "I've been waiting a while for you to speak up,"

She pulled off her shirt to reveal a pair of big tits. Her shorts followed to reveal her red panties. She pulled Ash into a deep kiss. Both of their tongues explored each others' mouth. May broke the kiss and pulled off Ash's jacket and his shirt. Ash sat down on the floor and May sat on his lap. "A little of this should feel good," she said as she knelt down to unzipped his pants. As she did this, Ash reached for her panties and slid them down. May reached inside his pants and pulled out his member. "I didn't know you were so well-endowed," she complimented. She licked the head and stroked it, causing Ash to moan. He figured that since she's torturing him like this, he'll torture her too. He stretched his arm to get around her ass and dug into the crevice. A few seconds more and he was able to locate her pussy hole and inserted his finger. This caught May by surprise as she leapt up a little. She clenched her teeth as Ash's fingers played with her inner walls. "Oh, yeah?" she panted. She took his whole dick into her mouth and started to bob up and down rapidly. Ash stopped his fingering and relished in the moment. "All right...you win," he groaned. May stopped her blowjob and looked up to the sweating teen. "If I had won, then where's my prize?" she asked in a naughty tone. Ash chuckled a little. "Keep it up and you're gonna get it," he answered. "Hmm..." May said with a smile. "I think I want my prize," she said as she engulfed Ash member. She went up and down like she was doing push-ups. Ash could feel the pressure building. May also felt pressure in her body as well. Ash finally gave way and released into May's mouth. May enjoyed the feeling of his release. She enjoyed it so well that she had a small orgasm. May took the penis out of her mouth and gave it one last lick before getting up. "I think I should get going," she said as she gathered her clothes. Ash wanted more.

He pulled her down and pinned her on her back. "You're not gonna get away that easily," he growled. May looked a little scared. Ash noticed her fearful look. "What's wrong?" he asked. May turned her head the other way. "I'm afraid," she said. Ash smiled at his brown-haired friend. "Don't worry. So was I. But now, look at me," he said. May gave it some thought. "Okay. But please, be careful," she begged. Ash nodded as he got ready to penetrate her innocence. He lowered his head to kiss her and as he did, he entered her. May's eyes swung open as she felt the pain. She screamed, but luckily, Ash's mouth was stifling the scream. Ash became thrusting as May was still recovering from the pain. Her eyes became a little droopy as she adjusted to the size of Ash dick. Ash broke the kiss and began to move faster. May moaned loudly with each thrust. Ash lowered his head again to capture one of her pink nipples in his mouth. He sucked each nipple like a starving newborn. May was just amazed at the great feeling of their lovemaking. She felt the pressure within grow again as Ash went faster. "Oh, yeah! Please!" she begged. Her eyes tightly shut when she came. Ash loved the feeling and went faster. "Come, baby. Give me all you got," he said as he held her legs back. Ash was going so fast that May didn't know what was happening. Before she knew it, she came again. This orgasm was so big, that Ash's crotch was totally covered in her fluid. "Yeah. Almost there..." he said as he slowed down a bit. Finally, he came in her and fell on top of her. Both were totally exhausted.

Ash regained his energy and gathered his clothes. May soon got up and put on her clothes. "That was crazy!" Ash said in amazement. "I'll say," May agreed. They both left the room and went outside the gym. "Well, I've got to be going," said Ash as he started his way. "Wait!" May called. She pulled Ash into a final kiss. Ash took the opportunity to smack her ass, which surprised May. "Have a safe journey," she said before retreating to the gym. Ash left Petalburg City and is now trying to find a way to get to Sinnoh. "Getting to Sinnoh's not gonna be easy," he said.

**Despite the fact that I don't support this couple, I think I did a pretty good job. If you do too, then show it in your reviews. **


	5. Team Rocket Whore

Hello people who are here to celebrate the new year! I noticed in a review or two that you people wanted Team Rocket to appear. Well, I like to say thank you for giving me a good idea on how to get Ash to Sinnoh. But before he does, he'll have to face Team Rocket.

Team Rocket Whore 

After his session with May, Ash decided to get a little rest in Slateport for a few days before leaving for Sinnoh. So after three days of rest, he left the Pokemon Center to go to the harbor. Unfortunately, the boat wasn't going to give any rides for a while. So he decided to see Mr. Briney, but he shot him down too. "Damn!" grumbled Ash. "I can't get to Sinnoh now," he said. The reason why he couldn't get a boat ride was because it was Sharpedo mating season. If anyone goes out to far at sea, the shark pokemon would go crazy and attack the vessel. And Ash surely didn't want to end up in a Sharpedo's stomach before he had a chance to fuck Dawn. "There's gotta be a way," he kept telling himself. Then he looked to the sky. "Please, God! Show me a sign! Any sign that'll help me across the ocean to Sinnoh!" he yelled to the sky. Luckily, his sign was hovering high in the air in a Meowth balloon.

Team Rocket was actually floating around and minding their business. Since Ash became a Frontier Brain in Kanto, Team Rocket finally realized that there was no way in hell they could ever steal his pokemon and get away with it. So they gave up their long multi-season quest of catching Pikachu and friends and decided snatch pokemon from easier targets. Mostly from beginner trainers and still wound up getting their asses kicked. "I'm getting tired of this," groaned Jessie. "I'll say," James agreed with Mime Jr. mimicking his movements. They tried to steal a Treecko from a new trainer. But unfortunately, the Treecko evolved into Grovyle and sent them blasting off with its newly-learned Leaf Blade and Aerial Ace attacks. "I kinda miss chasing the twerps," Meowth said sadly. James sat down in the balloon and Mime Jr. plopped on his head. "I do too, but I'm not gonna get my ass blown away by a Frontier Brain. Especially by the strongest of them," he sighed. Then he looked up to see that Jessie seemed really out of it. "What's wrong, Jes?" he asked. Jessie shook her head. "Nothing really," she said. "I just feel like I need a little bit of excitement," James raised an eyebrow. "Well..." he started. "I can think of a way," he said seductively. Jessie quickly spun around and smacked James so hard that the balloon rocked when he fell. "How many times must I tell you!?" she yelled. "You're too small for me!" James got mad at that remark. "You're one to talk..." he muttered. "You're too tight for me," "What was that!?" asked Jessie. "Nothing," James replied aloud. "Here we go again," groaned Meowth as he looked down at the earth below. Then he caught Ash in his sights. "Hey! Look who's here!" he yelled to his human buddies. Jessie and James went over to Meowth's side to find Ash standing around. It seemed that he didn't notice Team Rocket's balloon getting close. "So he's here too? I wonder what for?" said James. He grabbed a string near the engine. "Let's land and see what's up," he said as he tugged on the string, causing the balloon to descend. "Let's hope he's got some pokemon on him," snickered Meowth. Jessie just remained silent. They landed in silence and hid in some nearby bushes.

They listened in to hear about his problem about getting to Sinnoh to screw Dawn. "Poor guy. He just wanted to get some and fate's gotten in his way," said James. Suddenly an idea came to Jessie. She smiled at the thought of her plan and Meowth happened to catch a glimpse of her evil grin. "I don't like the look on your face. What're you planning?" he asked. "You'll see," she said with her evil expression. Then Wobbuffet suddenly bursts out and scared the group out of the bushes. Ash turned around to find his old enemies. "What do you idiots want?" he asked in anger. "I'm already pissed!" he warned them. James, Mime Jr. and Meowth leapt up in fear, but Jessie remained cool. "Calm down," she said. "We're not here to fight," she assured him. Ash calmed down a bit. "So what is it?" he asked in a calmer tone. "We heard about your problem, so we're here to help," Jessie replied. "We are?" asked Meowth. "Of course!" she answered. She then turned back to Ash. "We'll give you a ride on our balloon," she said. A smile formed on Ash's face. "Really?" he asked. Jessie nodded. "But...in order for us to give you a ride, you have to give me a ride," she said. Ash cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked. Jessie started to undo her top. "I mean this," she said as she revealed her black t-shirt underneath. "SAY WHAT!?" yelled James and Meowth with Mime Jr. mimicking them. Jessie turned to them. "I don't want you guys to see this," she said. "Go away," she said making a hand gesture. Her friends left from sight only to hide in some nearby bushes. They wanted to see this.

Jessie took off her t-shirt to reveal a pair of big tits. Ash's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _"They're huge!"_ he yelled in his mind. Then she went in closer to him. She pushed him down to the ground. Then she fell on top of him with her breasts dangling in his face. "Nice, aren't they?" she asked. She lowered down so he could suck on them. This was a big turn on for Ash. They were the biggest he ever saw. He sucked her pink nipples hard, causing Jessie to moan loudly. His tongue would circle around her nipples and Jessie would move in closer. "You're pretty good for a kid..." she panted. Ash paid her no mind. He continued sucking while he caressed her fine ass. It was smooth and it felt delicate. He reached under her skirt and pulled down a pair of black thongs. "Ahh... I see you're a naughty boy," said Jessie.

She got up and laid on her back with her legs open. Ash got the idea and licked down there. Jessie's eyes scrunched closed as Ash licked at her hole. He would run the flat of his tongue across her clit before licking at her inner walls. He did this to get a taste of some of Jessie's juices. Then like a dagger, Ash jabbed his tongue into her pussy. Jessie shot up and cried loudly as his tongue squirmed inside her pussy. She arched her back as she yelled and then went crazy. She was very close to cumming. She reached down to Ash head and pulled him up by the hair. "My turn," she said.

Ash laid down on his back as Jessie undid his pants to reveal his dick. "Wow! You're bigger than James!" she giggled. James nearly sprung up out of the bushes when he heard that, but Meowth calmed him down. Jessie grabbed the rod and started to lick it like a lollipop. Ash groaned and grabbed her long red hair. Jessie sucked it so hard that Ash thought she would pull it off. Then she kissed it and lightly blew at the tip. Ash groaned louder. "You're something else!" he groaned. Then she took the whole thing into her mouth. She was going deep throat with this. She took so much that she could've sworn that the dick was touching her uvula. She gagged on it and finally pulled it out. Seeing this aroused Ash so much, he was going to cum soon. "I wanted to save that nut," said Jessie. James, Mime Jr., and Meowth were amazed. James pulled out a poke'ball. "This is a little too much for you, Mime Jr.," he said as the balled zapped the little pink pokemon inside.

Jessie got up and moved over Ash's dick. She pulled up her skirt to reveal her beautiful pussy. She grabbed it and positioned it to enter her. But before she allowed entry, she jerked him off. "Oh, man!" groaned Ash as he was about to cum. His sperm shot up like a volcano and showered Jessie's pussy that was hovering overhead. Jessie liked that so much that she even came on his member. White liquid burst from her hole onto his member. "I don't know why, but that felt real good," Jessie panted. Then she went down on the dick. Ash scrunched his eyes. _"For a grown woman, she's awfully tight! Damn, this hurts!"_ he thought. He knew that Jessie would adjust soon, but he was hoping it would do so before she started moving. Luckily for him, she didn't move right away. Jessie was in pain too. _"This twerp is big! REAL BIG!"_ she yelled in her thoughts. She was panting from the pain and Ash seemed like he was going to scream any second. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jessie finally got used to him. "Okay, ready little boy?" she asked. But she didn't wait for a reply. She just started to ride his dick like a rodeo. She was gyrating her hips so fast that Ash thought that she was using a sexual version of Gyro Ball. She would grabbed her tits and suck them as she rode Ash. Ash on the other hand was enjoying this. For some strange reason, he got more of a kick because Jessie still had her skirt on. She would have one hand caressing her red hair while the other was massaging her clit. She came on him twice before finally stopping. She spun around so that her back was facing him and started riding again, but at a slower pace. Then she finally stopped and leaned forward to rest. "Oh no," said Ash. "It's not gonna end like this," he said. He pushed his upper body up with Jessie still on his dick and then he cupped Jessie's hips. "Leave it all to me," he said. Then he started thrusting into her. "Oh! Oh, god! Ohhh!!! OHHH!!!" Jessie moaned loudly. She came again with a loud scream. Ash couldn't hold it anymore, so he pulled out and entered her ass. Jessie grimaced from the pain. _"He's so aggressive and daring!"_ she thought. Finally, Ash came in her ass and was tired. _"All of the sexual experience is making me...well...more experienced,"_ he thought as he laid back.

Jessie got up and got her clothes and Ash did the same thing. "I thought a pokemon battle with you was tough," Jessie joked. Ash scoffed at her joke. "And I thought you were weak," he joked back. "Anyway, I held up my end of the bargain, so let's go," he said. "Fine, fine..." Jessie replied. "James! Meowth! You can come out now!" she called. James and Meowth emerged from the bushes they were hiding in. Jessie noticed a wet stain in the crotch of James' pants and Meowth's crotch was dripping with white fluid. "You perverts," Jessie giggled. So they all go into the balloon and set off to Sinnoh. "Finally, Dawn's turn!" he said.

**That was the Team Rocket chapter you all wanted. Are you happy? It took me a while to think all of this up. Still, thanks for the idea so Ash could get to Sinnoh. **


	6. Cumming to Terms with Dawn

You all waited patiently for this chapter, and your patience is about to be rewarded to all of you Dawn fans. To tell you the truth, even though Misty is originally my favorite, I kinda like Dawn a bit more. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Cumming To Terms With Dawn 

Ash has finally made it to Sinnoh, thanks to Team Rocket. They dropped him off at Twinleaf Town. "Alright, kid! Give it to her!" cheered Meowth. "Yeah, fuck her as much as you fucked me!" said Jessie. "No, do her even harder than you did Jes!" said James. Jessie didn't like that and jumped on James. "Oh, boy..." Meowth groaned as he pulled on the string to commence lift off. When they left, Ash proceeded to Dawn's house and found it in minutes.

He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. The door opened to reveal Dawn's mother, Ayako. "Oh, hello Ash. Long time, no see," greeted Ayako. "Yes, it has," Ash replied. Ayako moved to the side. "Please come in," she said. Ash went inside and Ayako went inside with him. She grabbed her purse and opened the door again. "Glameow!" she called. Glameow ran up next to Ayako. "I've got to go to Sandgem Town for a while to gets some groceries," she said to Ash. "Dawn should be in her room. I should be back in about two or three hours," Then Johanna shut the door, leaving Ash alone with Dawn. Ash went into the hall and was able to located Dawn's room door. He knocked on it lightly. "Who is it?" asked a muffled voice. "Dawn, it's me. Ash," he replied. Ash heard Dawn squeal and then he heard thuds and slams and fast footsteps. _"Guess she's having trouble with her hair again,"_ he thought. Then the door opened to revealed Dawn, a matured version of the girl he used to travel with. "Hey, Ash. What's up?" she asked with a smile. She let Ash in her room. Ash noticed that she really has grown. Her tits were still small, but her figured has improved. She still wore the some dress, but it was more fitted for her new body. "I just wanted to see you, it's been so long," he said. Then he sat down on the bed only to spring back up holding his rear end. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "I sat on something," he replied. Ash looked onto the bed to see a lump under the sheets. "What's this?" he asked as he went under the sheets. Dawn got nervous. _"Oh, no!"_ Dawn thought. Ash felt around under the sheets until he pulled out what was underneath them. To his surprise, it was long, pink, and shaped like a certain appendage he'd like to use on Dawn. "Is this a...?" he stammered. Dawn sighed for she knew she was caught. "Yes. It's a dildo," she replied. Ash's eyes widened as he dropped it on the bed. "What would you be doing with this?" he asked. Dawn averted her gaze. "I would use that when I thought of you," she replied. "Uh...what?" said a dumbfounded Ash. Dawn closed her eyes and put her hands to her chest. "Yeah. I would fantasize about you doing me hard when I used the dildo. I used it so hard that one day I ended up breaking my hymen," she explained. While explaining this, she got wet. "So...you're still a virgin?" Ash asked her. Dawn nodded. "Uh, huh. I didn't actually have sex with a boy, so...yeah," Ash got bold and picked up the dildo. "Well...why don't you show what you learned while messing with this?" he said in a seductive tone. Dawn got even wetter. She was so wet that her fluids dripped from her panties. "Oh, Ash..." she moaned. Ash lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

He started to unzip his pants to unleash his throbbing cock. Dawn gasped as the cock stood erect. _"He's so much bigger than I thought!"_ she thought. Then he took off her black top and her white shirt to reveal her still growing breasts. _"She's grown,"_ he thought. He took off the rest of his clothing while she slid off her panties, but left her skirt on. Dawn grabbed Ash and pulled him to the bed. "Lay down," she said. Ash lied down on the bed. Dawn crawled over him and then turned around so her wet pussy was in his face and his dick was in her face. "So you want the 69 position, huh?" Ash chuckled. Dawn lowered herself down to suck on his dick and so he could eat her out. Ash jabbed his tongue in her tight, wet hole, causing Dawn to go a little faster with her blowjob. Then he grabbed her ass and brought her down lower to get a better range of her pussy. Dawn on the other hand would jerk him off and then suck on him. She would spit on it to get it nasty and then suck it some more. The pressure was building in them as they neared their climax. Actually, Ash could keep going, but Dawn, being a virgin, couldn't hold it in for long. Then she stopped her blowjob and started to moan loudly. "Ohhhh!!!" she groaned. "Ash, keep it up!" In seconds, she came in his mouth. Ash took in all of her juices. When it was over, she went back to her blowjob. She only blew him off for another few seconds and then stopped. "I'm cumming again!" she moaned. Then she came in his mouth. _"She sure gets excited easily,"_ Ash thought as he licked her hole. Then he stopped eating her out and started breathing heavier. "It's coming, Dawn. You ready?" he groaned. Then with a louder groan, he released his seed into her mouth. Dawn gagged on it a little and licked the head a final time before getting up. "I'm ready for the real deal," she said as she licked her lips.

She turned around so she and Ash were face to face. Then she grabbed his cock and guided it into her entrance. She hissed a bit since Ash was bigger than her dildo. Then she started riding him. She leaned forward on him embraced his head. Ash took the opportunity to suck her small tits. He reached around her, pulled up her skirt, and grabbed her ass to help her movements. Dawn started to move faster as her orgasm built. "Ohhh!!!" she groaned. Then she came on him and kept going. Dawn closed her eyes as she moaned louder. "That's it. Keep riding it, baby," said Ash. She released her grip on Ash's head and then moved herself up. With her hands on his chest, she rode him but at a slower pace. She leaned her head forward to scream as she felt her orgasm build again. But before she came, she stopped. Dawn was exhausted, but Ash wanted more. "I'll help you," he said.

He got up and helped her lean back on the bed. "I'll take over," he said. He turned her over on her back and grabbed her dildo. He entered her hole and then stuck the dildo in her ass. Dawn's eyes widened from both pain and pleasure. Ash started thrusting his cock into the young girl as she moaned into the sheets. She grabbed the sheets as Ash went faster. "Ahhh...Ash! Please! I need it!" she moaned loudly. Ash felt his release coming. Then he thrusts into her so hard and stayed in that one position for a while. Dawn remained in that position with him as she held tightly to the sheets to await his release. Then he finally released in one big explosion of pleasure. Dawn screamed loudly as she felt his seed flood her body and then she felt her orgasm. Her walls tightly clenched around his dick and then she finally released her juices. The two stayed like that for a minute. "Wait..." Dawn panted. "Huh?" panted Ash. Then she reached back and pulled out her dildo. "Ash..." she said. Then she pointed to her asshole. "I want it right there," she said in between pants. Ash was amazed. _"She just officially lost her virginity, and she still wants more after all of this?"_ he thought. Then he pulled his dick out. To his surprise, his dick was so white that it looked more like someone painted it white. Then he positioned himself at her ass. "Uhhh!!!" Dawn grunted as he entered her. Ash humped her ass slowly to ease Dawn's pain. "No, faster Ash," she said. Ash did as he was told and fucked her harder. Dawn tightly shut her eyes as she felt her orgasm building inside. Tears ran down her eyes as she came and then Ash came in her ass. He was too tired to go as long as he did at first. He collapsed on his friend with his cock still up her rear end. "That was the most insane yet!" Ash panted. Ash pulled out of Dawn and helped her get under the sheets. She was already asleep. He was tired too, so he joined her in bed and he fell asleep as well.

Ash woke up some time later and looked up at the clock. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. He woke up Dawn. "What's wrong?" she asked wearily. Ash pointed to the clock. "Your mom's gonna be home soon," he said. Ash gathered his clothes and quickly put them on. Dawn ran off into the shower to get rid of the musky smell of sex. Ash quickly ran to the door but before he got there, the lock clicked. "She's already here!" he gasped. "If she smells me, she'll find out that I fucked Dawn!" Dawn overheard him. "Hey, you can crawl out of my window," she said. "Right!" Ash said and quickly dashed to her room. Before he got there, he kissed Dawn. "Come by my place in about a week, I must do something important," he told her. Then he rushed into her room and opened the window. When he got it open, the door opened. "Dawn?" Ayako called. Ash panicked and quickly got out of the window. Ayako looked around until she heard the shower running. She knocked on the door. "Dawn?" she said as she slowly opened the door. Dawn peeked from behind the shower curtain. "Hi, mom," she said. "Hi, dear. Where's Ash? I was gonna make something special for dinner tonight for him," her mom asked. "Oh, he left some time before you got home," Dawn replied. "Oh," sighed Ayako. "Well, I'll make that special dish anyway," she said as she closed the bathroom door to give her daughter some privacy. Dawn released a sigh of relief. _"I wonder where he's at?" _she thought. Ash was long gone. He was supposed to meet Team Rocket on the outskirts of Twinleaf Town so they would take him all the way back to Kanto. He told them the details as the floated across the sea. In no time, they finally got back to Kanto. They let him off and bid him farewell. "Well, now that all of the traveling is over with, here comes the hard part: my final decision," he said.

**I'll admit, I had a bit more fun with Dawn than any of the other girls. To me, if Ash could have sex with all of them, he would do Dawn as bad as he does in this chapter. Also, it would look more like she would cum harder and a lot faster than Misty or May. That's just my opinion. I'll stop getting into the story like that before you all think I'm weird. I used some of the ideas from the time my girlfriend and I had sex. Don't worry, I used protection unlike Ash. I didn't know the name of Dawn's mother so I went to a website to find it. Anyway, read and review. **


	7. I Choose You!

Good lord, guys

Good lord, guys! The story goes into a 4 or 5 month hiatus, and you all are practically banging the door down on me to finish it. To have all of these reviews for this story has made me proud as a writer. So now, your patience shall me rewarded.

**I Choose You!**

After Ash's sexual adventure, he is returning back to Pallet Town to ponder his decision. Actually, he's been trying to decide ever since he fucked Dawn. The whole journey took him about 3 weeks. It would've taken him a little less time but he had to ride in Team Rocket's balloon to and from Sinnoh, and that thing wasn't something you'd call a speedy transport. "I've seen Slowpoke that think faster," he said as the so-called diabolical trio floated into the air. "Good luck, twer... I mean Ashie!" Jessie called out. Ever since they had sex, Jessie has more respect for him and 'Ashie' was her new pet name for him. James would grow jealous of Ash because he got to do Jessie and she actually enjoyed it unlike when she would do it with him. "Next time I go on an adventure like this, I'll take my Pidgeot with me so it could fly to the other regions. It's a lot faster than their balloon, that's for sure," he grumbled. Then he looked back at Team Rocket and saw Jessie blow him a kiss. "Not to mention, less annoying," he added on. As he walked through the neighborhood, he thought of how good all three girls were in bed. He even thought about how well Anabel was too just in case he couldn't decide upon his main three girls.

He finally arrives home to find his mother and that she left him a note. It read: _Since you left on a little side journey, I've decided to take one too. I brought my dear Mimey with me and I left Pikachu at Professor Oak's ranch. Be sure to call me when you got back. Love you, sweetie!_ Ash smiled and said, "Good ol' Mom," Then he looked further down to spot a separate message. It read: _P.S. Misty, May, and Anabel are also here. They showed up at the last minute and they said they needed to talk to you. Dawn said she's coming too. So be a good boy and remember your manners. And also remember to change your you-know-what everyday!_ Ash blushed as he put the note down. Then he remembered that his mom said that some of his friends were here. "So where are they?" he questioned.

He walked throughout the house shouting, "Hello? Is anybody home?" Then a muffled voice replied, "Ash? Is that you?" Then Dawn popped her head out from one of the back rooms. "Dawn? But Mom's note said that you were on your way. How'd you get here so fast?" asked a dumbfounded Ash. Then Misty came up from behind him and said, "Probably because your mom wrote that note last week. Dawn just got here yesterday," Ash jumped back in surprised. He wasn't expecting Misty to come from behind. Then Anabel and May came up behind Misty with smiles on their faces. "Misty and I have been here for the past week," Anabel stated. Then May follows up, "And I've been here for about 4 or 5 days," Ash was starting to feel a little dumb now because he had these fine ladies waiting for him. "So, I guess I'm the late one, huh?" he chuckled sheepishly. "Yep!" all the girls replied.

"Damn it! _This isn't good! If I were alone, then it would be a little easier to think. But now that they're here, I don't know what to do!"_ he thought frantically. Then he got a good idea. "Hey," he said aloud. "Do you all mind lining up for me?" All of the girls nodded and then they lined up next to each other. Ash went down the line, starting with May. He studied her feminine prowess and then went down the line to do the same thing until he got to Dawn who at the end. He moves back and then said, "Alright, turn around for me," So all the girls did as they were told. Ash's eyes widened as he had four nice asses in front of him. "Uhh..." he droned. "Okay...bend over for me," So the girls bent to show him his their asses. "Now, pull your panties down," he said. So the girls pulled down their outerwear and then pulled down their panties to reveal their beautiful pussies. Looking at them made Ash hard and then he finally told them that they could pull them up. "What was all that about?" Dawn asked, though she knows the reason why. "Just give me about an hour, okay?" Ash said as he rushed back into his room. "Was it something we said?" May giggled. "More like something we did," Misty joked.

He locked the door and plopped onto the bed. "Man! This is harder than any battle I've ever been in," he sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. Then he thought about the girls' strong points. _"Anabel is pretty good all around. Misty got the best ass. May's got bigger tits. And Dawn's got the best pussy,"_ He turned over onto his stomach and thought about his experiences with the girls. "They were all so good. I can't possibly choose..." His put his face into the bed. The whole situation was maddening. He leapt off the bed and starting pacing back and forth. He kept going, "Should I choose? Should I not choose? Or should I become gay?" He was really scraping his brain on the whole ordeal. Then he suddenly stopped. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Got what?" called one of the girls outside the room. "You'll see!" he replied.

Then he went into his dresser drawer and found a coin. "If I can't decide on my own, I'll just leave it up to fate," he said as he tossed the coin onto he bed. He sat down and picked the coin up and looked up it as though he has caught a Mew. "It'll be like this: I'll flip the coin three times. The first will be for Misty and Anabel and the second will be for May and Dawn. The third toss will between the two girls that won the first two tosses. Whoever wins the third, will be my girl of choice," he sad. So he proceeded with the plan. He flips the coin and says, "Okay, that's one," Then he flips it again and says, "Alright, the second one has been chosen," Then he prepares for the final flip. "This will be between our two finalists," he said. He finally flips the coin and then he looks up seriously. "Now, I know what I must do," he said as he approached his room door.

Ash finally emerged from his room and walked into the living room. He found his friends relaxing on the couch while watching a soap opera. Misty was the first to notice Ash. "Well, that didn't take long," she said. She was right about that. He said to give him an hour, but it's only been about 20 minutes. May grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She looked up and asked, "So have you chose yet?" Ash nods and walks in front of the girls. He raises one finger to add a more dramatic flare into the moment. "It took me a while and now I know who I want to be with," he said. Then he raises his arm high to add more drama. "I choose...YOU!!" he exclaimed as he threw his pointing finger at one of the girls. He put a lot of emphasis on 'you' to make the moment more serious like a paternity test on the Maury show. The girls were taken back with his sudden burst and then they followed the direction of his finger. It was pointing direct at...DAWN!! "Me?" she asked in surprise. The other girls couldn't believe that he'd pick her over one of them. But at last, Ash has finally made his choice. His love is now Dawn. Now, he has one last act of business to attend to. And it involves Dawn.

Well, there you have it. In the end, it's Ash and Dawn. So all of you Ash/Dawn lovers rejoice while you Ash/Dawn haters scowl and snarl. That's how it's gonna be, so you'll just have to get over it and get on with your lives. Besides, I didn't actually choose this couple on my own. I did what Ash did and flipped a coin three times. The first one was Misty and the second was Dawn. And the third landed on Dawn, so that's it. So for all of you Ash/Dawn supporters, there's a nice surprise for you all in the next chapter. A nice LEMONY surprise. The haters can come whether they want to or not. Anyway, thank you all for staying with me up to this point. The next chapter is the last one of the story.


	8. To the Victor goes the Cock

This is the final chapter of the story

This is the final chapter of the story. In this chapter, it's Ash and Dawn forever!

To the Victor Goes the Cock

"That's right. You, Dawn," Ash said with a smile. He extends his hand to her. Dawn's welled up with tears as she took his hand. Ash pulled her into a hug and they both shared a deep kiss. "I knew it would come to this. Though I'm not happy because he chose her, I'm just happy for the both of them," Misty said as she too had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I think we should leave them alone for now," Anabel suggested. So she and Misty left the room, leaving May behind. "It's just not fair..." she muttered sadly as she followed the older girls.

The two finally separated their lips and gazes into each other's eyes. "So Ash, what makes me so special compared to the others?" Dawn asked her new boyfriend. "Well, you're unique," the boy replied. Dawn giggled and asked, "Is that because I came a lot more than the others?" Ash's eyes widened and then his face turned back into a gentle smile. "Well, a little. Speaking of cumming, how about we go into my room?" he asked her. Dawn nods and then rushes back into the room she was sleeping in. She quickly ran out with her dildo, but it was different. It was shaped like a Pikachu's tail. "I've got this new toy and it vibrates," she said seductively. Ash chuckled and asks, "How you used it yet?" Dawn shakes her head. "No. But I'm about to," she replied. So Ash scooped her into her arms bridal-style and carried her into his room. He locks the door and even sat a chair in front of it. "Now the fun begins," he said.

Dawn sits on the bed with her legs up to reveal that she wasn't wearing the panties she had on earlier. He noticed that she was a little wet too. "What happened? Panties got soaked?" he asked her. Dawn nods and said, "Uh huh," So Ash lowers his head and pulls up her miniskirt. "This'll be good," he growled as he started licking her cunt. Dawn tightly clenched the sheets as she felt Ash's tongue playing with her wet twat. "Oh, yes..." she moaned. She was getting hot so she took off her black top and white under shirt to reveal her still-growing breasts. Ash licked up and down her pussy as Dawn's moans got a little louder. He even licked up and down the inside of her legs to make the girl shiver. "That's it. Almost there..." she moaned softly as she felt her orgasm approaching. But then, Ash stopped.

"Aw...Why'd you do that?" she whined in disappointment. Ash smiled and took out his member. "To do this," he replied as he thrusts himself into Dawn. Dawn cried out, "Oh, God! Fuck me!" Ash started moving, but he only did so for a few seconds until he felt Dawn cum onto his dick. He pulled it out and showed her the 'damage' she caused. It was totally covered in her juices. "See what you did to me?" he asked her with a devious smile. Dawn got the picture and then she sucked his dick. "Oh yeah. Clean it all off," he groaned as he felt her bob back and forth on his rod. Dawn did what she was told and enjoyed the take. She pulled the penis out of her mouth and said, "So this is what I taste like. I should do this more often," She stroked the rod with her hand as Ash looked down with a smile. "You like it, huh? I call it 'Dawn-on-a-Stick'," he chuckled. Dawn joined him in laughter as she said, "More like 'Dawn-on-a-Dick'," Then she let go of it and pushed him down. "Speaking of which..." she started as she got ready for penetration.

She lowered herself onto his manhood and started riding it. "Wait, hold on!" Ash called out. He reached over and grabbed her dildo and handed it to her. "You may want that," he stated. Dawn smiled and knew where to put it. She stuck it in her ass and panted, "Much better," Then she commenced tea-bagging. She rode him faster than she did before. "Good God, girl! Calm down!" Ash joked as she rode him like no tomorrow. Dawn didn't hear him She was too lost in her own pleasure to pay much attention to anything. Ash took one of his hands and reached down to her pussy and placed his thumb on her clit. He somehow was able to massage her clit while she rode him wildly. "Aaahhh!!" Dawn screamed as she came hard. She stopped and fell onto Ash's chest. "That was my biggest orgasm yet," she panted. Ash could tell that her fast movements and the great climax really took a lot out of her quickly. So he got her up and placed her on her back. "Leave it to me," he said.

He took out her dildo and replaced it with his penis. So now, she had a dick in the ass and a dildo in her pussy. He slowly moved causing Dawn to winch from the pain. "Still not used to a big rod in your asshole, huh?" he questioned. Dawn nodded and said, "It'll get better soon. Just do me real hard," Ash couldn't argue with that request and began plowing into her like a Linoone plowing into the side of a curvy road. Dawn's moans started short, but then escalated into long, drawn out moans. Ash wanted to hear her get louder, so he shoved her dildo further into her hole and cut the vibration on as he shoved his member further in her ass. Dawn gasped and screamed loudly, but only in pleasure. The sudden surprise made her cum again. But that didn't stop Ash from fucking her harder. Dawn grits her teeth as he sped up until he finally came inside her.

Ash pulled out and let the dick dangle in Dawn's face. It had a little bit of his cum leaking out, so she licked the head to get it clean. "Now..." he panted. "Get on your hands and knees," So Dawn complied with his request. He takes the dildo out her pussy and turned it off. He saw the cum that was on it and he licked a little off, mostly because that was a very awkward moment. He hands her the dildo and says, "That's some more 'Dawn-on-a-Dick for you," "Thank you," she replied as she sucked the dildo. Ash thrusts into her wet hole as she sucks the dildo. "You go first," he said. So he remained still as Dawn moved herself back and forth on the rod. She was still sucking on the dildo. She was going a bit too slow for him, so he thought of a way to speed her up. "C'mon, Dee-Dee. You could do better than that," he taunted. Dawn fell for the taunt and her movements became frenzied. _"Now this is what I'm talking about!"_ he thought. He just let Dawn do the work until she tired herself out again. Dawn moans became louder despite the dildo in her mouth. She could feel her orgasm coming again. "Yes!!" she cried as she came. Feeling her reaction cause Ash to come in her too. Dawn feel into the sheets with her face sweating like crazy. "I think...I have one...more orgasm...left," she panted. Ash chuckles and says, "Yeah. I think I can only cum one more too,"

He pulls out and turns Dawn over. They both get into the 69 position and then just let the pleasure take its course. Ash licked while Dawn sucked to get a taste of each other's juices. Ash gets wise and sides a finger in her ass as he licked her clit. Then Dawn decides to fight fire with fire and starts to lick his balls while stroking his dick. They were both fighting dirty with each other. "Cum, Ash. You know you want to," Dawn said seductively as she sucked his dick real hard. "No, you want to cum. After all the nuts you busted so far, you're a cumming machine," Ash replied. Dawn stokes and sucks harder as Ash licks and adds more fingers to her pussy and ass until finally they both shout, "I'M GONNA CUM!! YOU WIN!! AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!" Ash's mouth caught all of the juices that Dawn spurted. Dawn got some of Ash's cum on her face and then in her mouth. They both sprawl out on the bed covered in sweat and each other's fluids. Ash looks over to Dawn to find her fast asleep. He puts his arm over her and says, "Now that's why I chose you," He grabs the covers and places them over their naked bodies and then he drifts off to sleep with his girl snuggled in his arms.

**It's a wrap people. This is the end of Ash's Choice. I've decided to be nice and give you all the option of whether I should add alternate endings or not. If so, then you can tell me, but this chapter will still stand as the original story ending. Until then, this is Blazing Sonic signing off! ;) **


End file.
